Bedlam SINS
This is the title of the larger story that enraptures the smaller stories of the world of RWBY. It is a collection of the events surround the actions of a group of evil that sows the seeds of chaos for reason unknown as heroes come to try and stop them before things take a turn for absolute anarchy The Plot The world is slowly being dragged into conflict so that the world will go down in flames and the ones holding the matches are known to the world as Discordia Incorporated. Four very special girls are focused on by this group to help the fire burn brighter and when these four retaliate it will unveil unwanted truths and destructive horrors all planned by the Powerful Boss known as Mr.World The Tales involved Scarlet Stains of Time - Ruby pays her respects to the person that she cares for. As she tries to go home she encounters a mysterious man that shows power like she never seen before and he is out to kill her Ivory Clash of Swords - Weiss stands before her audience singing away her sorrow. While this happens she thinks back to the fight against a Stranger that shows her the quick, devastating power of lightning Naples Game of Chance - Yang enters the scene to gain some Intel but does not thing that a gunslinger would crash the party in his own way showing the strength over space and bending the rules of physics Sable Dreams of Slaughter - Blake and Adam finally take action for the plan they have been working on for weeks. Unknown to them a Madman is already there wanting to find something to show them what to fear in the dark Discordia Files This will be the written inner workings o myself and will be either behind the scene stuff or side stories that will factor into the main story in some way, The True Chapters Sable Path- This is the main path that Team RWBY must traverse to find the way through to find the Truth to Discordia and hopefully stop them before they make the world burn. *Bedlam Scarlet Path 01:A Road to Anarchy Ivory Path- Team ROSA must attempt to find the source and stop Discordia's never ending source of Machines so that they can make sure no one can take up the work that Discordia may have left on this path. Naples Path- This yellow bricked path is headed by Team NILA as they fight for a city under siege and they discover that those that are told to be help turn out to be something of a terror in their own right. Scarlet Path- This Path is unknown to even Fate and to discover this path the other paths must be followed. Author Note This is where you will be able to access what my story is about along with what the basic over all plot will be with the chapters I am writing. I will update and add more as the plot of RWBY progresses. Also my theme for this series is Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Blake Category:Ruby Category:Weiss Category:Adam Category:Yang Category:Fan Series Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Alternate Universe Category:Discordia Incorporated Category:Team ROSA Category:Team NILA